goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Moves
Lyrics 18 volt 9 volt Big 18 volt You know we 'bout to make moves, ya dig? 1: 9 volt I walk in the club like a million bucks First I hit the bar for a couple of shots We got the beautiful women, I think I’m makin' 'em blush Then I spill my drink tryna cover it up Got those dad dance moves, they ain't ready for 'em Got the bad man groove, go steady on them Hey señorita in her beautiful dress Do you wanna dance? She's tellin' me "yes 9 volt I got confidence in myself But that's just Tequila giving me help Tryna cover it up, so you never tell I feel like dancin' with you 9 volt It's your moves, baby 'Cause I can't dance in the way that you do But I got that love that you ain't used to, hey And when the DJ's spinnin' that song that we groove to Oh my, come and teach me how to dance [Verse 2: 9 volt,with 18 volt] Slow down! DJ, play that track Check out my kung-fu kicks, like I'm under attack I wave my arms like this from front to back Bet you never seen a bad mother dance like that Then you're backing me in with a kiss on the lips Jump into the middle, come and wiggle your hips My love, take my hand, I'll give you a spin Step once, step twice, let the party begin 9 volt I got confidence in myself But that's just Tequila giving me help Tryna cover it up, so you never tell I feel like dancin' with you 9 volt & (18 volt) It's your moves, baby 'Cause I can't dance in the way that you do (Yeah) But I got that love that you ain't used to, hey And when the DJ's spinnin' that song that we groove to Oh my, come and teach me how to dance 18 3: 18 volt Dance to the rhythm of the D.O. dub, G and a thug Watch how I be in the club Lookin', starin', darin', comparin' In my book, they say sharin' is carin' So give me a taste (Haha) And make your hips just dip to the bass And watch me run the line See what I come to find? [Chorus: 9 volt & 18 volt] It's your moves, baby (Ya dig?) 'Cause I can't dance in the way that you do (Yeah) But I got that love that you ain't used to (Ha ha), hey (Volt!) And when the DJ spinnin' that song that we groove to Oh my, come and teach me how to dance It's your moves, baby (Dance to the rhythm of the D.O. dub) 'Cause I can't dance in the way that you do (In my book, they say sharin' is carin') But I got that love that you ain't used to (Dance to the rhythm of the D.O. dub) And when the DJ spinnin' that song that we groove to (You know we about to make moves) Oh my, come and teach me how to dance (Ya dig?)